MyLifeAsEva
Eva Marisol Gutowski (born July 20, 1994),' '''known as' MyLifeAsEva''' on YouTube is a 21-year-old beauty guru and vlogger. She currently has over 3.1 million subscribers. Her best friends include Thandi Johnson and Aicka Kang Eva posts on two Youtube channels (Eva Marisol, MyLifeAsEva), and has collaborated with other YouTubers throughout her YouTube career. (See collaborations.) DIYs I LIKE POOP and BUTTS Another popular DIY video of Eva's is her Fast and Affordable Halloween Costumes video. She has made four separate costume videos (which consist of cute, funny, scary, easy.) Beauty & Fashion Tutorials Eva is also well known for her beauty and fashion makeup tutorials which consist of makeup, hair, and fashion tutorials for young adults, teens, and tweens. A few examples are Drugstore Makeup for 6th-Highschool, Hair Routine for Girls with Mixed/Curly Hair, Airplane Hair/Makeup, How I Style videos, and Cute and Warm Fall Outfits. In her hair and makeup videos, Eva shows various products she feels best fits the theme. Then, Eva shows how to use them and explains why she loves the product for it's purpose. In her fashion videos she shows you some ways she dresses up for seasons, and how match items with a specific accessory (for example, shoes.) In these she displays many different outfuts for many different settings, telling you what she recommends to use it for. Miscellaneous Videos Besides DIY videos and beauty-themed videos, Eva enjoys posting Lookbooks, Hauls, ''and What's In My ___''? videos. A viewer can expect Eva to create a Lookbook for almost every season and holiday, such has her Christmas Lookbook, and her Summer Lookbook. She has also created hauls from different stores she's shopped at. A few of these are her Black Friday Haul, her Drugstore Makeup Haul, and her Spring Haul from American Apparel and Forever 21. She usually explains why she loves whatever was purchased and some outfit ideas for them. The What's In My __? videos usually show the things Eva can't live without. In her What's in My Gym Bag? and What's on my iPhone? videos Eva showcases her favorite things in/on each item. In her What's In My iPhone video, Eva spoke about the apps she uses to make her videos, edit her thumbnails, and the apps she uses on a daily basis. Eva has also created a music video titled "''Literally My Life" uploaded on April 16th, 2015. '' Vlogs/Skits Usually Eva creates vlogs and and skits, such has her Fall Expectations vs. Reality and What I Do Before Filming video. These are generally fun little videos that show Eva's personality and are generally relatable. Eva also Q&As, or Question and Answers. Eva has done approximately three of these.Eva has done many vlogs on her vlog Channel Eva mirasol Collaborations Throughout her time on YouTube, Eva has done many collabs. She's has been featured a number of times on the YouTube channel Seventeen, I Love Makeup, AwesomenessTV, and Teen Vogue. On her own channel, Eva has done collabs with Makeupbykimm, SierraMarieMakeup, Glitterglam95,Peacelovebeauty6, Delphinexoxo101,Lx3BelleXOXO, RclBeauty101 and many others. You can see all of them here.Eva has also collabed on other channels such as AlishaMarie (also known as "Macbby11"), MayBaby, Meredith Foster, and MammaMiaMakeup. Personal Life Eva was born in Orange County, California. In her March Q&A she says she is part Puerto Rican/Latino and part Polish. Currently she is at university and majoring in Broadcast Journalism. She says she hopes to become a talk show host, saying she would like to be a "good role model." Trivia * Eva was born on July 29, 1994. * Eva is 5'4", but says she likes to tell people that she is 5'5" or 5'6." * The celebrity Eva looks up to Oprah Winfrey. * According to Eva, the biggest collage necessity are moccasins. She has stated that "you'll need these every day of your life!" * When asked what she preferred, chocolate or nutella, she said she loves chocolate! * Her favorite color is yellow. * Her favorite kind of music is pop. * She worked as a cashier in a mom and pop pizza shop. * She hates ketchup. * Starbucks is one of Eva's favorite stores/places. * She started dancing at three, and says her favorite dance types are jazz, contemporary, and musical theater. * Eva considers herself to be a "theater person." * For Halloween 2014, Eva was Minnie Mouse. * If she could live anywhere she would live in Naples Canal in Long Beach because she enjoys kayaking there and claims it's a very beautiful scene. * Eva's eyebrows are one of her most fleekiest parts of her face. * Her favorite toe is the second largest on her right foot because "it looks like spaghetti." Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers